phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Phineas
Obviously, '''SPOILERS' for the upcoming episode Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo. You have been warned.'' A couple thoughts on the video clips on the episode page: * Candace's future family is awesome. The older sister is complaining because her younger brothers *aren't doing anything*. And she actually named two of them Xavier and Amanda! (And also Fred, who could perhaps be named after her stepbrother?) * That said, do you think she's married to Jeremy or someone else? (I'm thinking the former.) * I'm hoping that, while Phineas and Ferb are talking to Future!Xavier and Fred, that they have a female friend who comes in through the gate. "Hey guys! Who ya talkin' to?" I am really looking forward to this episode. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 02:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like you were able to see the clips of the upcoming episode that were posted in the "Footnotes" section of the episode page. From reading the description alone (and not watching the video clips), this CERTAINLY looks to be a VERY interesting episode. Right now, I am working on getting a definite date for its airing this September. Will post it once I confirm it. BigNeerav 02:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The clips are amazing and I honestly can't wait for it to come out! It seems like a sequel to It's About Time! as they time travel again. I think the date it airs is 25th September. It must be hard to try to convey the image how if one small thing is changed in the past then the future is changed forever. I like the idea how Candace stuck to the names Xavier and Amanda for her children! It looks very interesting and I can't wait to see it!--Cherrim 10:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Cherrim.......I was discussing thie upcoming episode with some friends and most likely, the same time machine that was used in the Season 1 episode, "It's About Time" will be used in this episode. Also, if you look at the episode page for "Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo" and look at the infobox, the date of airing is Monday, September 21st. Next to that date is an icon that links you to a word document, which is the official press release from DisneyXDMedia. BigNeerav 14:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just watched the video clips, and all I can say is this episode sure looks interesting. I have always been curious to see what would happen if Dr. Doofenschmirtz succeeded in his plot to take over the Tri-State area. I love episodes of any show that takes place in the future or has a futuristic component to it. I especially like the two nephews and thier response when they were accused of being lazy and wasting thier summer vacation. If you have not seen the clips yet, you can do so either on tv.com or even Yahoo! video. BigNeerav 16:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : Wow. Looks like a VERY interesting episode. I enjoyed the "They aren't doing ANYTHING!" thing or something like that and they just reply, "I'm sitting under a tree." and "Yeah, well I'm sitting next to him." Sounds like something my friends would say. Did you find it strange that one of them had brown hair and all of Jeremy's family is blonde? - 19:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::This is gonna be a great episode!!! I agree with you. It's strange that Fred has brown hair! And when Phineas said Danville's changed he mentioned the flying car! This reminds me of 'The Flying Car Of Future, Today.' (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted) --PerryPerry 09:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Phineas